Three Bodies, One Mind
by NextNewAge
Summary: After their trainer dies of an unknown illness, four friends make a group and decide to live in a far off forest. But one night, they get quite a surprise. One of the group member in particular. LEMONS! No like, No read. Same as my other one, enough nice reviews and there'll be a chapter 2.


Three Bodies, One Mind

Laughter filled the once quiet woods as four friends sat around their campfire. A Toxicroak named Toxi, a Gardevior named Kya, a Electabuzz named Polt, and a Lucario named Sight. The four of them once belonged to a caring trainer along with a few others. Their trainer, though young, died of a disease humans knew nothing about. Her final wish was for all of her Pokemon to be released. After they were released, many went their own way, others made groups of four or five for protection. Kya sighed as she looked back on the life they once had. Sight saw her as did the rest of the group.

"Thinking about Megan?" he asked. Kya nodded. She was Megan's favorite, so she was a little more pampered than the rest. News about her trainer's death came to a shock to her and most of the others. Most...

"Hey guys, do you remember the other two team members?" she asked.

Polt shook her head. Toxi asked who in the world she was talking about. The Gardevior let out a small sigh. Looking up, she noticed Sight was very quiet. With a trace of fear in his eyes.

That's because he remembered them. Though he forgot what species they were, he remembered the power they easily hid from everyone. They purposely lost to every other pokemon Megan owned. With the ability he was named after (aura sight) he could clearly see they were holding back. Sight looked up at the three worried faces looking at him.

"I have something to tell you all. I know how trainer..." he began but was cut off by an evil sounding howl. The entire forest was silent for a moment or two...

Suddenly two shadow burst from the darkness, the larger one ramming Sight and Toxi. The two fighting types grunted in pain. Polt swung one of her great hands, trying to make contact, but with no success. The shadow retreated next to the smaller one (which was still taller then Polt).

Having the main fighters disabled, the smaller shadow turned its attention to Polt and Kya. In an instant, its eyes glowed a mystic blue as it used its psychic powers to hold them in place.

"Get away from them..." Sight grunted. The power behind that punch was amazing. Toxi didn't have the defense he did so the poison pokemon was lying face down in the dirt. Sight himself was drastically weakened by the attack to his gut. Who are these pokemon?

"Oh no! Be careful brother! Sight might attack with a steel type move then finish up with his Close Combat!" the small shadow joked, leaving his brother laughing, "Oh come on Sight. We know your style better than you do. Well well well... long time no see Kya"

Both pokemon were surprised to hear their names spoken. How in Arceus' name did these two their names? Unless... recognition hit Kya in the face like a surprise party. The two pokemon standing there were the two missing team members. The Zoroark brothers: Edge and Axell.

Long, jagged scars covered Edge's body. Edge was a shiny Zoroark as well as the oldest and strongest of the two. Axell was a normal color, with a lean frame built for speed and the brains of the operation. Upon further investigation, Kya noted that Edge also had a bad eye.

"Do you know how we found you?" Axell asked, "We were following a female. In had no idea it was you Kya."

Kya knew she was in trouble as soon as he said that, but she used her powers to keep it hidden, how did they... she would've face-palmed herself if she could move. She pleasured herself by a pecha berry bush a few days ago hoping that the berries would mask her sent. Could the two Dark types before her have found it and noticed her sent?

The thin Pokemon squeaked in surprise as her body lifted off the ground and started to float towards Axell. As soon as she was within arms reach, Axell grabbed her and hugged her close, taking in a deep breath. When he was done, he waved over his brother to take a wiff. At first, the larger Dark type a quick sniff, as if to test the sent. Then took a long sniff, absorbing her sweet, addictive smell.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Edge in the back. He whirled around in fury to face the owner of the attack. Polt knew she made a dangerous mistake as soon as she fired the line of electricity. Edge readied himself to charge... and charge he did. Moving faster than Polt's eyes could keep up with, he rammed his elbow into her gut, forcing every ounce of air from her lungs.

Even though she was almost K. by Edge's attack, she stood back up and immediately regretted her decision. Edge barraged her undefended stomach, once again slamming into her, this time with his fists. The Electric type was punched beyond her limit. She lost consciousness before her head hit the ground.

Kya screamed as she watched her friend try to save her and get her ass kicked. Sight couldn't believe it... Edge beat Toxi, Polt and himself and was still going strong. He knew he had to do something, but he also knew in his current state, he'd be pummeled into oblivion.

"Axell... Edge... please stop this madness." The Steel fighter grunted as he tried to stand. "I'll do anything."

Axell was getting annoyed with the group of four. Every time they knocked one down, another one took its place. And now the one that looked like the leader was asking them to stop?! After all those years of ignorance and being avoided?

"Anything?" the dark fox asked, "How about SIT DOWN!"

The last words were shouted as Axell's eyes glowed with psychic power, forcing Sight onto the ground with a thud. The Lucario grunted as the weight of mental power over powered him. Axell motioned over his brother. When Edge reached him, he whispered something his ear, to low for Kya to hear.

"That sounds good to me." the larger Zoroark said taking a few steps, getting all four Pokemon in his view, "Hypnosis."

And with that, the four unwillingly fell into a deep sleep. Edge, with his greater strength, got the Electabuzz and Lucario. Axell got the Toxicroak and Gardevoir. Together, they made their way back to their mountain cave, which was a good ninety-six hours walking.

"Hey Axell..." His brother asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Honestly Edge? No I'm not. Let me think when we get back."

(time jump)

Kya was the second awake. Toxi was the first. She was instantly in full alert. She slowly surveyed her surroundings.

"Hello Kya. Toxi." Axell said as he entered the room, "I have a deal for you Kya." He continued as he lit some lanterns. Revealing the others... and Edge standing next to the conscious Sight.

"What?" she said carefully.

"If you agree to stay here with us, we let the others go without a scratch."

"Don't do it Kya! He's lying!" Toxi's voice rung.

"And if I refuse your offer?" Kya asked.

Her question was answered when Edge grabbed the Lucario's throat, lifting him up, and gently licking his neck with a smirk. The Zoroark's "answer" startled her and Toxi alike.

"Well we have naughty nature to use so we don't really care if it's male or female."

"OK! STOP I'LL DO IT!" she yelled. Toxi bowed his head, knowing he would've done the exact same thing.

"Deal. Oh and by the way, if you try to leave without our permission, we will kill them." Edge said as he handed the others to and Abra.

"Kya, no!" Toxi screamed just before being teleported away.

Kya suddenly felt very alone. She gave a yip when Axell hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry. We'll be gentle at first." he whispered in a seductive voice. The lust in his voice was actually turning her on. And though she'd hate to admit it, she LOVED being dominated.

Slowly, Edge laid on his back, his own fox-hood emerging. Kya gulped and licked her lips, her sex drive was kicking up now. She reached her hand down to stroke his member. Edge was a big boy. A really big boy. Slowly, she pumped him, increasing her pace, only stopping for a moment as Axell stuck his long tongue into her crevice, licking and drinking her fluids. The thin psychic type went back to her work on Edge, pumping him a little more before taking him into her mouth.

Edge arched his back in pleasure. He was enjoying being jerked off, but when she began to suck him, he almost lost all those years of endurance training. She was good. He could literally lay there all day inside her mouth. There was no way she was still a virgin. Her soft tongue dancing all over his prick, shooting waves of pleasure that only increased when she began to bob her head. She sucked up all the pre cum that came out, enjoying the taste.

As Kya sucked his brother, Axell gave her pussy a saliva bath. He lapped up most of her sweet nectar. His entire maw was drenched with it and his own fox-hood had long since came into full view. As he continued to eat her out, her felt her tense. Axell smiled as he counted the seconds.

Kya could feel her climax coming. She began to suck with more force and bob her head faster, bringing Edge closer to his own climax. Then her orgasm hit, making her scream in pleasure onto the thick meat in her mouth. The scream broke Edge. He came inside of her mouth. As the white Pokemon's orgasm died down. she allowed the seed to flow down her throat without a problem, savoring it.

As she came, Axell allowed her cumto flow freely down her thighs. Gently, he patted the small of her back as he walked over to his brother.

"Time to switch bro."

Edge sighed as he removed his large prick from the Gardevoir's mouth. He cheered up at the promise of filling him maw with her honey. But in all truth, that's not what he's after. He was the type of Pokemon that liked a good ass. And she had a REAL good ass. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the little ring of flesh before exploring the rest of her ass.

Edge's sandpaper-like tongue felt like heaven back there as it moved around her backside. She moaned as she dipped her head around Axell's dick and was surprised by the huge difference in taste. She expected a difference, but not that big. Edge has a spicy taste. His brother was the opposite. Axell had a bitter-sweet taste. She already could taste his pre cum and it was wonderful. It had a minty tinge to it. And as she took more of the canines cock, she noticed a large ball of flesh appeared from his sheath.

*This must be his knot* she thought to herself. She had sex with Sight before, that's how she knew what it was.

As Edge ran his rough tongue across her back entrance, he had had the sudden urge to stop the foreplay and get to business. With a few more long licks to her ass, he stood up.

"Brother I can't wait any longer. Lets give her what she wants." He said in a teasing voice. Just his voice was making her wetter than she already was. Damn she was horny as hell.

Axell nodded at his brothers words. Caringly, he removed her head and pulled her closer. The younger brother eyed the thin cloth that all Gardevior wore to cover their breasts. Edge followed his brothers to where his eyes trailed.

"Ah little brother, don't forget to share..." he said as he leaned over her, letting Axell remove the cloth, and squeezing her right breast with his odd colored hand. She squeaked by how cold the paw was. It felt like ice! She made another sound as Axell's own odd paw grabbed her other breast, sending ice cold waves of pleasure into her wanting pussy.

"Are you ready little girl?"

She nodded, giving them the only permission they needed. She was horny and the more she felt their cocks readying her lower holes, the more she wanted them. She wanted to be dominated by them.

The Dark vulpines pushed in at the same time. Edge in her ass and Axell in her cunt. Slowly, they pushed in and pulled out, allowing her openings to adjust to their size. The pain of the two cocks in her was soon replaced by pleasure and lust. Slowly, they increased their speed until they found a pace that all three enjoyed. The two males slid in and out separately, giving her never-ending bliss.

"Oh fuck! Harder! Faster!" she almost begged between pants as her liquids, mixed with their pre, trickled down her thighs and onto the stone floor. The two fox brothers gladly accepted her request, driving into her with a force that could make a Machamp depressed. It wasn't long before she felt another orgasm on its way.

With all the power she could muster, she held her release back, never wanting the feelings to end. She had sex with Sight, Toxi, even Polt every now and again, but this better than all three combined.

"Damn... you're so tight back here." Edge grunted as he slammed into her ass.

All Kya could do was nod. Her voice too weak to hear. She just wanted to enjoy this mating. She closed eyes for a few seconds only to open them again as she felt their knots pushing on her holes.

"Ready to be knotted?" Axell whispered in his hypnotizing voice. The smaller pokemon nodded vigorously. She wanted more of the pleasure they provided her with.

"Prepare yourself." Axell grunted moments before he shoved the ball of flesh into her already sensitive cunt. Kya buried her face in Axell's chest fur as she screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure rocked through her in an intense orgasm. The pain in her pussy was quenched as Axell's seed filled her to the rim.

Suddenly, a new sensation entered her ass. Her head spun around and she saw Edge slowly pushing his own, larger knot inside her. Eventually, her pushed into her and another rush of pain and pleasure flowed through her causing her muscles to tightened around his member. Just the feeling of her tightening around him made Edge release his seed into her.

Kya collapsed from their mating, falling asleep on Axell's chest.

"So... do you think she'll still try to leave us for them?" Edge asked his brother.

"Honestly Edge? Nope. Not a doubt."

"That's good to hear."

Then the two brothers fell asleep with their new mate between them.


End file.
